The Stanley Parable: Afterstory
by RandomButterPerson
Summary: Stanley is living miserably being tortured and used by a mysterious narrator, but when Stanley gets teleported to a unknown office, how will the narrator react? (Sorry if the chapters are short, I tried my best..) Rated T for some language. Just a short little story about Stanley.
1. Chapter 1

The Stanley Parable: After Story

**Chapter 1**

**"Is it over...? Can I finally be free?" Stanley thought for the fiftieth time as he closed his eyes and slumped on his swivel chair. He has been toyed by this so-called narrator that basically tortures Stanley over and over and over... The game will just reset, and Stanley will be tormented again. "I just want to go home and relax." Oh, how long it was since Stanley has seen his wife, his children, his life. He opened his eyes and sighed. "I see that you've awoken from your little break. Shall we proceed?" The narrator's voice appeared out of nowhere , taunting Stanley to move on. "Come on, it's only been a week since you've shown up. Can't I continue with my story?" The narrator mockingly pleaded. Stanley unfortunately could not speak, or even make any verbal sounds. He has been trained to. "So, are you going to get out of your office, or just sit there doing nothing?" The narrator said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Stanley just sighed again and walked out of room #427. **

**Stanley's eyes wandered around the deserted office as he walked toward a set of two open doors. Before the narrator says anything, Stanley went through the left door and rushed into the meeting room. The narrator chuckled slightly and exclaimed, "You've got the drill Stanley! Now keep moving to your boss's office and you won't miss a thing!" Then something peculiar happened. Something that will change their lives forever.**

**Stanley was teleported to a different office. Sure, it was a office, but it was a different one. Instead of the cozy orange flooring and white walls, it had concrete floor and grayish brown walls. It seemed like it was made just for working. The narrator gasped as Stanley walked around the office. "Wha-" the narrator was cut off by Stanley. His voice was back, and the first thing he said was, "What. The. Fuck." Stanley was not one to cuss, but he just couldn't believe where he just passed by. A door that said, "Narrator's office"**

**Well, the first reaction would be going in, wouldn't you say? I would! Stanley glared at the door before grasping the door knob. All while the narrator shouting not to come in. The narrator tried to hide, but it was too late. Stanley saw the narrator.**

**Hey people! I'm writing a Stanley Parable fanfic! (As if that isn't obvious) I have NOTHING to say, so have fun waiting for the next chapter! (This story takes place after all of the endings) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story. The game is owned by its rightful owner. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stanley Parable: After Story**

**Chapter 2**

**The narrator gaped at Stanley. For the first time in his life, his identity was discovered. And by his own story character. Stanley looked at the cramped office space, and then British narrator under his desk and back at the office. The narrator mumbled something along the lines of, "I was caught by a normal employee. A normal employee by the name of Stanley..." The narrator stood up and patted down his pants. Stanley's eyes followed the narrator as he strolled out of the office to get his mug. "So." Stanley said coldly, one hand in his pocket while leaning on a cabinet. "Your the one who tortured me huh?"**

**The narrator was clearly offended. Stanley called his story torture. "It isn't torture, MY story IS NOT and NEVER WILL be torture." The narrator thought. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize that Stanley was approaching the narrator, his hands balled up in fists. He always wanted to give a good punch to the narrator in the face. The narrator realized what Stanley was trying to do and taunted him, "of course! You want to punch Mr. Narrator because of his little story!" The narrator laughed as Stanley swung his fists toward the narrator. It missed..? More like the narrator dodged it. He whispered in Stanley's ear,"it's useless. You will never beat me." This made Stanley extremely angry. Furious. What you might call "overreacting". Anyways, The narrator clapped his hands together and smiled. "You're teleported here now, so let's see... *flips script* nothing. Nada. I don't see where the plot is going to, but I'm going to restart." Stanley calmed himself and said in a calm tone, "Even if I went back to the start, I'll still remember this." "THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" The narrator shouted. He was getting a little irritated with Stanley. He was pointing out the obvious. The narrator sighed and teleported Stanley in front the tremendous dark garage door.**

**The narrator didn't know that he would regret this later, but the more he thought about Stanley, the more frustrated he got. "Go, shoo." The narrator said as he opened the door to freedom. Stanley was just kind of frozen looking at the pale blue sky, the shining white ball of gas, and the creatures moving, LIVING. It was so much to take in.**

**The narrator started tapping his fingers, impatiently waiting for Stanley. He stepped out into wilderness and took in all the beauty. However all things must come to an end.**

**As soon as Stanley stepped out, the narrator teleported Stanley back to his office. Stanley couldn't speak again, but his expression told the narrator that he hates him. Mostly because of that Stanley stays in the broom closet. I wonder what happened to Stanley. Is ok in his little closet? What about the person who teleported Stanley to the narrator? We may never know, unless someone writes a sequel or something. *hint hint* if you want to write something like that, then go for it! I approve. **


End file.
